Who's the hunter and the prey?
by xxxxTheOneAndOnlyxxxx
Summary: Usagi is the new assistant to Haruka Tenoh. Haruka has a strong attraction to Usagi, which Usagi has no idea about. Haruka doesn't want Usagi to be her assistant. She wants her to be something else...something more. Something that can satisfy her desire. Haruka is the hunter and Usagi is now the prey. Well, that's how Haruka sees it, but the roles just might be reverse...


"I got the job!" Usagi screamed to her 4 best friends. It was her very first job and it wasn't just any ordinary job; it was a job working for one of the biggest companies in Japan. She got a job at Tenoh's. Tenoh's is an auto company and they make Tenohs. Most Tenohs are sports cars or racing cars, but they make other types of cars as well. Usagi didn't know much about cars, but for this job she didn't need to. She just needed to be answer phone calls, make schedules and keep things organized. She would be working as someone's assistant. Who's assistant? She didn't know. All she knows is that she got the job and she had to go there tomorrow.

"Who would have thought you'd get the job." Rei said in her overly sarcastic tone with an eye roll. Usagi just huffed and puffed at her.

"I thought you would." Said Ami. Of course, she'd be the one to say that considering she is always nice and believes that anyone can do anything.

"Thank you, Ami!" Usagi bounced over to her blue haired friend and gave her a giant huge. Usagi knew she could count on Ami saying something that would make her happy.

"So what exactly are you going to wear? You don't have anything that really says I mean business." Minako is all about clothes. She is like their own personal fashion guru. She is always dressed in the latest trends and cutest clothes. Today she had on a simple, but very cute outfit. She had on light wash high-waisted skinny jeans and a black leather vest on. Underneath her leather vest, she wore a plain while V-neck t-shirt and a skinny yellow belt. Just like her belt her shoes where yellow; they were extremely high platform heels. Usagi shook her head as she stared at Minako. Even though the outfit was very simple, Usagi knew she couldn't pull it off.

"I don't know yet." Usagi's mood deflated a bit. She knew Minako was right; she didn't have anything that she could wear to work. She didn't even have anything that she could wear on a date. Her clothes were a bit on the childish side. She couldn't help it though. She liked the childish clothes. It was more than likely because she quite childish herself. Usagi's mind continued to wonder. She thought about how she wanted to look not older, but her age. She dressed like she was 12 years old, not like she was 18.

Minako smiled really big and they all knew what that smile meant, "Let's go SHOPPING!" Everyone held their hands over their ears the moment she opened her mouth because they knew exactly what she was going to say and how loud she was going to say it. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. They all grabbed their purses and headed outside to pile in Minako's car.

Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Usagi all jumped out of the car when they arrived at the mall. Normally, they would all go their separate ways and meet up later at the food court. They didn't do that this time because this wasn't their normal shopping spree. They were shopping for clothes that Usagi could wear to her new job. It would take all of them to find her a whole new wardrobe of classy and sophisticated clothes that were a perfect mix of business and playful.

"I think that we should go in that new store first." Minako looked at the girls and said with a big smile on her face. Whenever something involves clothes, acting, singing or boys, Minako sports that big silly grin.

Rei shook her head at the blonde, "Minako, you do not need more clothes." Minako had way too many clothes as it is. In all the years that she has known Minako she's never seen Minako wear the same clothes twice.

"I can always use new clothes, Rei. But I didn't mean to go there for me." She said back with head nod towards Usagi.

"Oh. If it's new, how would we know what kind of clothes they have there? We are kind of on a mission and don't have time browse through the mall." Rei answered back. The rest of the girls just stared at the two of them. This typically happens all the time, so it's nothing new to them. Rei did have a point though. They didn't have time to browse because the mall closed in a few hours and they needed all the time they can get to buy clothes.

"Look, Rei, it wouldn't hurt-", Minako got cut off by a slightly annoyed Usagi.

"Let's just go look real fast, ok?!" It wouldn't hurt at all to look and plus Usagi actually wanted to see what this new store had. Rei didn't bother argue with Usagi because she didn't want a 2 vs. 1 argument to happen. The girls followed Minako to the new store. The name of the store was Mitsuki. Usagi thought it was kind of funny that Mitsuki meant full moon, while her full names mean bunny of the moon.

_Guess the moon is really popular. _Usagi thought with a giggle. The giggle stopped as soon as it started. Her mouth fell open with a look around the store. Her blue eyes lit up in amazement at not only how the store looked, but at the beautiful clothes that hung from the fixtures. The walls in the store were a royal blue color, beautiful pictures of the night sky painted from different places in the world hung on the walls as decoration. Hanging from the middle of the high ceiling was a very large chandelier that had crystals hanging from it. Long pearl chains went from each corner of the room. The fixtures that the clothes were hanging from were gold. That was the first time that they had seen gold ones. The room was extremely decorated and it was just a lot to take it. The clothes in the store were very sophisticated. They weren't like anything Usagi had seen before. Usagi noticed right away that they only had clothes for women and not men. They had business suits that were anything, but boring. They had short dresses that looked like they were for cocktail parties. They weren't the dresses you would wear to the club. They had long beautiful dresses that probably cost about several pay checks. Usagi looked over at the shoe section that had nothing but high heel shoes. None of the shoes had a crazy shape or a crazy color. There were pumps, platforms, t-straps, sling back, open-toe, wedges, ankle boots, knee boots, over the knee boots and many other kinds of high heel shoes that she didn't know the name of.

"Oh my goodness." They all whispered at the same time. A sales woman walked up to them with a smile on her face, "Good evening. Welcome to Mitsuki."

The girls just smiled and bowed to the woman, "What brings you here today?"

"We are looking for a whole new wardrobe for our friend here." Minako responded back in a nice way, while pointing over to Usagi, who was still staring at everything in amazement.

The sales woman just blinked her eyes a couple of times and giggled, "May I ask why?" she questioned.

"She got this job and she doesn't have the right clothes for it. Plus, she dresses like she's still a little kid!" Minako whispered the last part. Makoto shook her head and smacked Minako in the head, "Aren't you a great friend?" Makoto's word dripped with heavy sarcasm. Minako stuck her tongue out at Makoto and turned her attention back to the sales woman.

_Now who's the kid….. _Makoto thought with yet another head shake.

"Where does she work?"

"She works out Tenoh's!" The sales lady's eyes got bigger when she said Tenoh's. She looked over at Usagi, who was still gawking. She was wondering how such a child-like girl got a job there.

"Oh my. Well, business suits aren't going to work." Minako didn't understand why business suits wouldn't work considering that's what people who worked there wore. Right when Minako was going to ask why the sales woman said why, "I can tell that it doesn't fit her personality."

The sales woman motioned for them to follow her over the short dresses, "Try these dresses. I suggest that they be paired with blazers and t-strap heels." The girls nodded and started to look through the dresses. They seemed to have forgotten about Usagi, who was still standing over by the entrance.

The girls spent 3 hours in the store. Usagi just stared at everything especially the pictures on the walls. Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami picked out all the clothes for Usagi, they even paid for them. They got to lace dresses, one was white and the other was black. They got blazers of literally every color in the store. They got a couple different styles of black skirts and black pants. They bought a pair of black t-strap heels, red pair of platform heels, and white pair of wedges. They decided that this was a good enough start and that if Usagi really liked these clothes she could come back and get more. The girls left the house and headed back over to Usagi's house. When they arrived, they jumped out of the car in excitement and ran up to Usagi's room.

"Thank you guys so much!" Usagi shouted as she jumped on top of her friends after looking at all the clothes they bought her.

"It was no problem." Makoto said with a smile, "How about I make your lunch for tomorrow?" Usagi nodded her head excitedly. Makoto stood up and laughed as she made her way out the door to go the kitchen. The rest of the girls helped her plan her outfit for tomorrow. When the girls finally had an outfit picked out, they all stood up to leave. It was really late and Usagi needed to sleep before her big day tomorrow. Makoto was the last to leave since she was making Usagi's lunch. She had went upstairs to tell Usagi bye and found her best friend passed out.

"Good night." She whispered as she closed the door. She made sure to put Usagi's lunch box in a place where she can see it and she let herself out.

"Usagi…Usagi…..USAGI!" Usagi flew off the bed and hopped up off the floor with big eyes.

"What do you want?!" She yelled at her little brother. She was mad that he woke her up from her amazing dream of chocolate cake. Her brother just rolled his eyes at his sister's attitude.

"You're will be late." He said in a monotone. Usagi tipped her head to the side in a confused way. Her brother didn't say anything and just pointed to the clock. She looked over at the clock. It took a couple of minutes for her to figure out what she was late for. Her brother knew she knew what he meant when she let out a rather loud shriek. He turned around and left the room after she ran into the bathroom. Usagi didn't have much time to get ready. She took a quick shower and threw on her clothes. Usagi left her hair down; she didn't have time to put it up in her usual odango style. She only had time to do her makeup. She put on flip-flops because she had to run to work; Usagi doesn't have a car. She really needed to get on. She was too lazy for all the running. She put her purse on her shoulder and carried her high heels in her hand. She ran downstairs to the kitchen to grab her lunchbox off the table; she ran out the house at lightning speed. Her brother just shook his head and sighed.

Usagi made it to work with 5 minutes to spare. She sat down to take off her flip-flops and put on her heels. After she did that she walked up to the reception desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The receptionist said with a forceful smile.

"I'm the new assistant."

"Name?"

"Usagi Tsukino." The receptionist typed her name into her computer.

"Ok, Tsukino-san. You're going to go to the top floor and walk straight down the hall that's in front of the elevator. There is a desk outside the door and you're going to wait there until the woman at the desk tells you to go into the room, ok?" Usagi nodded her head and said thank you. She walked over to the elevators and waited for one to come down.

_I wonder how many floors this place has. _Usagi thought as the elevator dinged signaling its arrival. Usagi got on and clicked on the button that was for the top floor, which was floor 50. Usagi was starting to get very nervous. She still didn't know whose assistant she was. She had no idea what kind of person they were. The elevator arrived at the top floor. When the doors opened Usagi hesitantly got off. There was a hall to her left and right. There was also one right in front of her. She was so nervous she had forgotten where to go, but she quickly that it was the hall directly in front of the elevator. She walked all the way down the hall; it felt like a long time to Usagi. She saw the desk and she walked up to it.

"Hi, I'm Usagi. I'm the new assistant." The woman at the desk looked at her and nodded her head.

"Have a seat over there. I'll let you know when you can go inside." The woman pointed to the nearby seats and Usagi nodded her head. She walked over the seats and sat down. She watched as the woman stood up and walked over to the door. She knocked, then opened the door and went in.

Inside the room, there was two people. One of those people was the woman from the desk and the other was the head of the company, Haruka Tenoh. At a quick glance, Haruka looked like a boy, but when you really looked at her you realized how feminine she really was. Her face may be very structured, but it still had some soft features. Haruka was quite the beautiful woman with her short sandy blonde hair that was messily styled and narrow deep blue eyes. She's about 5'9, which was quite tall for a woman. She wasn't very curvy; she has a fit athletic body. Every inch of her body is toned and perfected. Her legs were very long and toned. She's dressed in black dress slacks, a white button up, a black jacket and a black tie. Haruka wasn't wearing high heels either. She actually had on men's dress shoes. It's not that she didn't like to wear heels, she just found it unnecessary for work. She more comfortable wearing men's dress shoes. Haruka turned her head towards the woman that just walked in.

"What do you need, Lucia?" Haruka said very coldly. Haruka wasn't very friendly. She rarely every smiles or interacts with people. Lucia looked down. Haruka scared her a bit, but at the same time turned her on. She shook her head. She shouldn't think about those things with her less than a couple of feet away from her. A light blush settled on her face. Haruka noticed and smirked. She knew about the crush Lucia had on her. She knew the kinds of things she thinks about. One day she had overheard Lucia talking on the phone to one of her friends about the things she wanted her (Haruka) to do her. The thing that was funny to Haruka was that Lucia hit it right on the nail. Well, not the doing her part, but the things she wanted her to do. Haruka loved to dominate. She loved bdsm. She loved the power that came with it. The fact that she could reduce a woman to a begging mess turned her on. Haruka didn't want to think about this now. It had been a while since she's had sex. Well, it's been a while since she's had the kind of sex she wanted to have.

Lucia noticed the look in Haruka eyes. It was a sexual look. It was like she was a hunter looking at its prey. Her face reddened even more believing she was the cause of this look.

"Haruka…." As Lucia said her name Haruka stood up and walked to her. She put her arms around her waist and pulled her close until they're bodies pressed against each other. Haruka leaned down like she was about to kiss her; Lucia shut her eyes and waited for the kiss, but it never came. In fact, she no longer felt Haruka pressed up against her. She opened her eyes and found Haruka sitting on top of her desk looking highly amused. Lucia put her face down in embarrassment.

_If only. _Lucia thought.

"Your new assistant is here." Lucia said quietly.

"Ok, let them in." Haruka said as she got off the desk and walked around the desk to sit back in her seat. Lucia nodded and turned to leave the room. Haruka checked her out as she left the room.

_Maybe I should…._Haruka thought with a little smirk. She might just give Lucia a chance. Friends with benefits. Haruka wasn't the type for relationships. She enjoyed her causal sex life and player status. Haruka was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door open.

Haruka came out of her thoughts when she heard an angel like voice.

"Hi, I'm Usagi, your new assistant." Usagi said with a smile that was bright enough to light up the world. Haruka's eyes widened as she took in Usagi. Haruka couldn't believe her eyes. Before her stood an angel…no, a goddess. Usagi wore a tight black dress that zipped all the way up the back and dipped in the front to reveal some cleavage. Usagi was a C cup, so she actually had quite the amount of cleavage. The dress went all the way to her knees and had a tiny slit on the left side. It showed off just the right amount of leg that made Haruka want to see more. The dress hugged her curves tightly. Haruka was wishing that she was the dress. She had a pair of black t-strap heels on that were 5 inches tall. The heels made her about 5'6. Her legs just went on and on and on. Usagi didn't want to wear all black on her first day, so she paired the black outfit with a pale pink fitted blazer. She didn't wear that much jewelry. She had a pair of gold chain earrings on and a bracelet that matched. Haruka moved from her outfit to her face, which had little makeup on it. She didn't need a lot of makeup. Her cheeks made rosy with some blush. She had a thin line of black eyeliner on her top lid and mascara on to make her eyelashes look full. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color; her eyes were so big it made her look so very innocent. Her lips made her looking she was pouting; they were the perfect shade of pink. Haruka didn't know if her lips were that color naturally or if it was lip-gloss, but she wanted to find out badly. Her blonde hair laid in curls down her back. To Haruka she looked like she had sex hair. Haruka was lost in her thoughts about this girl. She knew what she wanted to do. She didn't knew a new assistant; she needed something else. Something that only this girl could give her.

Usagi watched Haruka stare at her. She couldn't stand still. She was completely nervous; it was like she's being studied. She was afraid that Haruka wouldn't like the way she was dressed and tell her to leave.

_Maybe my outfit is too inappropriate _Usagi thought and she messed with the hem of her jacket _Maybe it's my hair. I did run here with it wet. Who knows how messed up it looks! _Usagi was too busy battling with herself that she missed the look in Haruka's eyes. Even if she saw it, she wouldn't know what it means.

It means the hunter found its prey.


End file.
